Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An MFP which is an information processing apparatus equipped with communication functions is known. The MFP has a plurality of communication devices for implementing the communication functions, such as a wired LAN (local area network) device which carries out wired LAN communications and a wireless LAN device which carries out wireless LAN communications (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-319461). Lately, from the standpoint of security and others, there has been an increasing demand for MFPs capable of using networks in accordance with intended uses, and MFPs using different communication devices for respective networks are under development. Such MFPs are equipped with a plurality of communication lines such as a main line and a sub line. For example, communications using an external apparatus and a wired LAN device, which are connected to one network, are carried out on the main line. Communications using an external apparatus and a wireless LAN device, which are connected to the other network different from the above network, are carried out on the sub line. The main line supports communications using the Internet, whereas the sub line does not support communications using the Internet but only supports communications using a local network. When an external apparatus which is a communication destination is designated, the MFP equipped with the main line and the sub line (hereafter referred to as “the multiline MFP”) determines which one of the main line and the sub line is to be used and carries out communications with the external apparatus on the selected line (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-207541).
The multiline MFP uses a proxy server, which is configured in advance, when carrying out communications via the Internet. In a case where, for example, a proxy server on the main line is configured, the multiline MFP accesses this proxy server when starting communication with an external apparatus designated as a communication destination. By using this proxy server, the multiline MFP is able to carry out communications on the main line with the connected external apparatus via the Internet.
In the above described multiline MFP, however, there may be a case where communication with a desired external apparatus is impossible when the proxy server on the main line is configured. For example, even when an external apparatus on the sub line is designated as a communication destination, the multiline MFP tries to access the configured proxy server on the main line when starting communication with the external apparatus. Since the proxy server does not exist on the sub line, an access error occurs in the multiline MFP, and as a result, the multiline MFP cannot carry out communications with the external apparatus. Namely, the conventional MFPs have the problem that communication with a desired external apparatus becomes impossible due to settings on a proxy server.